Стенограммы/Пусть лучший победит!
Русская стенограмма = :Радуга Дэш: Ха-ха! Да! Ха-ха-ха! :Сова: ухает :Радуга Дэш: Что? Ах, это ты, Сова. Давай, не отставай. Ха-ха! :Вайнона: лает :Радуга Дэш: Вайнона? То есть, голова Вайноны? А, вокруг происходит что-то странное или мне кажется? Энджел? Зубастик? Так, теперь это не просто странно. Кажется, что все вокруг сошли с ума. :Опал: шипит :Радуга Дэш: Ах! кричит :Радуга Дэш: А? :Вайнона: лает :Сова: ухает :Радуга Дэш: Ах... :Вайнона: лает :Эпплджек: Отлично. :Пинки Пай: Вот так, молодец. Ха-ха! Ой. :Рарити: Прости, Радуга, если наши питомца побеспокоили тебя. А ну быстро извинись, Опал! :Опал: шипит :Рарити: Она сожалеет. :Радуга Дэш: Что вы здесь делаете? :Эпплджек: О, мы регулярно выгуливаем наших любимцев в этом парке. :Радуга Дэш: А... правда? :Эпплджек: Каждую неделю в одно и то же время. :Флаттершай: Я думала, ты знаешь. Ты не знала? Она не знала... :Сумеречная Искорка: Конечно же, мы собирались пригласить Радугу, вот только у неё... :Пинки Пай: Мы хотели пригласить тебя, Радуга. Но Искокра вспомнила, что у тебя нет питомца. А Рарити сказала, что ты любишь поспать после обеда. И Эпплджек решила, что ты ничего не потеряешь. А мы с Флаттершай кивнули в знак согласия, вот так. :Флаттершай: Пожалуйста, не сердись на нас. :Радуга Дэш: О, я не сержусь. Вы правы. Какой смысл мне ходить с вами каждую неделю на прогулки, если я пони без питомца, верно? :Эпплджек: Вот именно. А теперь, извини нас. :Вайнона: лает :Сова: ухает :Радуга Дэш: Эй! Минуточку. Если у меня нет питомца, это не означает, что я не хочу его завести. :Флаттершай: О! Правда? Ты этого хочешь? У меня дома живёт столько замечательных зверушек! О, я знаю, ты их полюбишь, а они тебя! О, и вы станете лучшии друзьями! Навсегда! :Радуга Дэш: свистит :Все, кроме Радуги Дэш: Давай! :Радуга Дэш: свистит Итак. Вы все считаете, что достойны стать моими питомцами. Что ж, сейчас посмотрим! Если кто-то думает, что он не справится, пусть уходит сейчас. До того, как опозорится перед своими товарищами. Это состязание не для слабаков. Вы должны выступить на пределе своих возможностей. И это всё?! Так то лучше. В моей команде есть место только для одного из вас. И мой будущий питомец должен достичь невозможного. Есть вопросы? :Эпплджек: У меня есть. Понимает ли она, что на самом деле нужно её питомцу? :Сумеречная Искорка: Да. Например, забота и внимание, любовь и... э-э, жевательная резинка. :Флаттершай: Будь внимательна. Сделай всё, чтобы стать... :Радуга Дэш: Флаттершай! Черепаха? Зачем ты её сюда привела? :Флаттершай: На самом деле, это пресноводная черепаха. Она всегда мечтала стать чьим-нибудь питомцем. Дай ей шанс, она не будет мешать, ты её даже не заметишь. :Радуга Дэш: Нет. :Флаттершай: Ох, позволь ей принять участие. :Радуга Дэш: Ах. Но она же сразу отстанет! Смотри. :Флаттершай: Ну что тебе стоит? Пусть попробует. :Радуга Дэш: Гр-р. Ладно. Но я тебя предупреждаю. Это не игрушки! Итак, эти соревнования помогут мне понять, кто из вас наделён самыми важными качествами, которые я хочу видеть в своём питомце. Кто обладает скоростью, ловкостью, смелостью, вкусом, голосом, красотой и обаянием. :Сумеречная Искорка: Мне кажется, это слишком. :Радуга Дэш: Ты так считаешь, Искорка. Именно поэтому тебе никогда не стать моим питомцем. :Радуга Дэш: Скорость. На старт. Внимание. свистит Быстро. Не очень. Неплохо. Можно прибавить. Да! Вот это скорость! :Все, кроме Радуги Дэш: Ух ты! Здорово! :Радуга Дэш: Печально. :Радуга Дэш: Ловкость. Неплохо. Плохо. Ничего. Можно лучше. Знаете, что является полной противоположностью ловкости? Это. :Все, кроме Радуги Дэш: У-у. Ух ты. :Радуга Дэш: Да! Вот, что я называю ловкостью! Не заставляйте меня ждать. За это мне придётся лишить тебя балла. :Радуга Дэш: Так. У кого хватит смелости, чтобы забрать у Опал её любимую игрушку? :Опал: рычит :Радуга Дэш: Это и есть смелость! :Опал: Мяу! :Радуга Дэш: Вкус. Мой питомец должен хорошо смотреться рядом со мной. :Радуга Дэш: Голос. :Сова: ухает :Радуга Дэш: Так себе. Не очень. Неплохо. Нужно постараться. Не годится. Я не слышу. Ха, у него есть талант! :Радуга Дэш: Нормально. Некрасиво. Попробуй ещё раз. Ха-ха, да! Это здорово! Ах, ты это уже делала. Это всё, что ты можешь? :Летучая мышь: пищит :стекла :Радуга Дэш: О, это потрясающе! Но, боюсь, на этот раз придётся снять несколько очков. Эх. Послушай... :Флаттершай: Черепаха. :Радуга Дэш: Неважно. Но мы с тобой знаем, кто со всем справляется, а кто нет. Ты - нет. То есть, спасибо тебе за старание, ты сделала всё, что могла. Может быть, я вручу тебе медаль за участие, но сейчас ступай домой. Ты ачинаешь мне надоедать. А, как бы то ни было, вы прекрасные соперники. Но только один из вас может лучшим. Поэтому вас ждёт последнее решающее испытание, и это... сейчас эффектная пауза. Гонка... со мной! :Радуга Дэш: В Призрачном Ущелье! Да-да-да! :Орёл: кричит :Радуга Дэш: Будь здоров. :Радуга Дэш: Кхм. На самом деле, в этом ущелье совсем не страшно, ха-ха. Даже весело. Я бывала здесь много раз, так что мне следует возглавить нашу группу. Итак, моим питомцем может стать тот из вас, кто не отстанет от меня и вместе со мной пересечёт финишную черту. Готовы? Вперёд! Ха-ха! Не отставать. :Радуга Дэш: Не догоните! :Радуга Дэш: свистит Ну, живее! Вы же хотите выиграть. :Радуга Дэш: О, забыла сказать. Остерегайтесь пещерных угрей. Они не любят, когда приближаются к их гнёздам. Вот так. Вот так. Вот так! Спокойно-спокойно, не надо. Ребята... Обвал! :грохот :Радуга Дэш: Стойте! А-а! Ну же. Нет! Стойте! Подождите! Не улетайте! Это я должна победить! Я не хочу остаться здесь... навсегда. О, нет-нет-нет. Этого не может быть. Я не хочу сидеть здесь так долго. Это же целая вечность! Кто-нибудь! Эй, кто-нибудь! Помогите! :Радуга Дэш: О-ха-ха! Меня услышали! Спасибо-спасибо-спа... Ты?! О нет! Выходит, что я застряла здесь на целую вечность да ещё и с самой несносной черепахой на свете! Эх... Конец. Мне конец! :Сумеречная Искорка: Тут что-то не так. :Флаттершай: Где же Радуга? :Эпплджек: Какой ужас! Там был обвал. :Спайк: Радуга?.. :Все: Ах! :Пинки Пай: Стойте! Смотрите. Это же... :Все: Черепаха. :Флаттершай: Ну да. :Сумеречная Искорка: и она несёт что-то на спине. :Пинки Пай: Это Радуга. Это Радуга! :Флаттершай: Может, нам лучше встретить их на полпути? :Пони: Да! Ура! :Спайк: Ха-ха! Молодец, так держать! :Сумеречная Искорка: Какое счастье, что ты не пострадала. :Радуга Дэш: Только моя гордость. :Рарити: Я надеюсь, вся эта жуткая пыль того стоила. Апчхи! :Эпплджек: Конечно. Теперь у Радуги, как и у всех нас, есть свой питомец. :Радуга Дэш: Спасибо. Я у тебя... в долгу. :Флаттершай: Радуга. Твой питомец ждёт тебя. :Все: Ах! :Радуга Дэш: А, да. Да. Точно. :Спайк: Но в чём дело? :Пинки Пай: Ты ведь нашла самого лучшего питомца. :Флаттершай: Лучший из лучших, как ты и хотела, помнишь? Он прекрасно умеет летать. Споём ещё раз? :Эпплджек: С этой птицей ты отлично смотришься. :Радуга Дэш: Спокойно, ничего не бойся. Сокол и правда здорово смотрится. Своего питомца я представляла именно таким. Эх... :Флаттершай: Да? :Радуга Дэш: Но я сказала, что тот, кто финишурет вместе со мной, станет моим питомцем. :Пинки Пай: Ага. Ты так сказала. Точно. Таковы правила. :Радуга Дэш: Но лишь один участник остановился, чтобы помочь мне. Вместе с ним мы и пришли к финишу. Это ты. Черепаха. :Сумеречная Искорка: А как же... :Эпплджек: Посмотрите. Она даже улыбается медленно. :Все: смеются :Радуга Дэш: Спайк, пиши. :Радуга Дэш: Дорогая Принцесса Селестия. Я считала, что самое важное качество для моего будущего питомца - это хорошая физическая форма. Но теперь мне ясно, что я сильно ошибалась. Сегодня я узнала, как важна сила духа, стойкость и стремление довести всё до конца. Вот, что отличает настоящего победителя. А у этой черепахи есть. :Сумеречная Искорка: Упорство. :Радуга Дэш: Точно. Её невозможно остановить. Я назову её... э-э... Тэнк! :Флаттершай: Но, Радуга, ты же не хотела брать питомца, который не умеет летать, потому что это будет тебе мешать. :Радуга Дэш: Хм... :Радуга Дэш: Быстрее, Тэнк! А то мы опоздаем на нашу первую прогулку с питомцами! |-| Английская стенограмма = :Rainbow Dash: Ha-ha! Whoo-hoo! Yeah! laughs Whoa! :Owlowiscious: hoots :Rainbow Dash: Who? Oh, it's you, Owlowiscious. C'mon, try and keep up! laughs :Winona: barks :Rainbow Dash: Winona? I mean... Winona's head?! Um, is this weird, or is it just me? Angel? Gummy?! Okay, this is officially beyond weird now and right on down to freaky town. :Opalescence: hisses :Rainbow Dash: gasp Yaaaaah! :Rainbow Dash: Whaa! :Opalescence: yowls :Winona: barks :Owlowiscious: hoots :Rainbow Dash: Phew. :Winona: barks :chattering :Applejack: Let's get this thing started! :Pinkie Pie: giggles :Rarity: Sincerest apologies, Rainbow, if our pets were bothering you. :Opalescence: meow :Rarity: Say you're sorry, Opal. :Opalescence: hisses :Rarity: She's... sorry. :Rainbow Dash: What are you all doing out here? :Applejack: Why, we always round up our critters for a regular ol' Pony Pet Playdate in this park. :Rainbow Dash: Uh, you do? :Applejack: Same time every week. :Fluttershy: I thought you knew. You didn't know? She didn't know? :Twilight Sparkle: Well, we had initially planned on inviting Rainbow, of course, except– :Pinkie Pie: We were totally gonna invite you, Rainbow, then Twilight remembered that you don't even have a pet, and Rarity remembered that you really like to take naps in the afternoon, so Applejack figured you wouldn't be missing out on anything anyway, and Fluttershy and I nodded our heads in agreement like this. :Fluttershy: Oh, please don't be mad at us. :Rainbow Dash: Oh, I'm not mad. You all are right. Not much point of a Pony Pet Playdate for me if I'm a pony without a pet, right? :Applejack: Eeexactly. So, if'n you'll excuse us... :chattering to their pets :Rainbow Dash: Hey, now wait a minute! Just because I don't have a pet now doesn't mean I never want a pet! :Fluttershy: Ohh! Y, y, Oh, really? You really want a pet? Really? 'Cause I've got so many wonderful choices at my house! Oh, and I know you'll just love them! And they'll love you! Oh, and you'll be best friends forever and ever! Oh! :Fluttershy ::Now, Rainbow, my dear, I cannot express my delight ::It's abundantly clear ::That somewhere out here ::Is the pet that will suit you just right :Dash ::I can't wait to get started, but first let me set a few rules ::It's of utmost importance ::The pet that I get ::Is something that's awesome and cool :Fluttershy: Awesome, cool, got it! ::I have so many wonderful choices, just wait, you will see :Dash ::I need something real fast like a bullet to keep up with me :Fluttershy ::Sure! How 'bout a bunny? ::They're cutesy and wootsie and quick as can be :Dash ::Cutesy? Wootsie? Have you even met me? :Fluttershy ::Rainbow, have faith ::You see, I will bet you ::Somewhere in here is the pet that will get you :Fluttershy: Come on, the sky's the limit! :Rainbow Dash: Sky is good. I'd like it to fly. :Fluttershy: Really? Because I think this widdle puddy tat has your name written all over it. Yes, he does. Aww, look, he likes you! :Rainbow Dash: Pass. :Fluttershy ::I have so many wonderful choices for you to decide ::There are otters and seals ::With massive appeal :Rainbow Dash: Otters and seals do not fly. :Fluttershy: Maybe not, but I've seen this particular seal catch ten feet of air when he breaches the water! :barks :Rainbow Dash: That's it. I'm outta here. :Fluttershy ::Wait! There must be a pet here ::That will fit the ticket ::How 'bout a ladybug, or a cute cricket? :Rainbow Dash: Bigger. And cooler. :Fluttershy: Bigger, cooler. Right. ::I've got just the thing in that tree, Dash ::Meet your new fabulous pet, Squirrely! :Rainbow Dash: It's just a squirrel. :Fluttershy: Not just any squirrel. A flying squirrel! :Rainbow Dash: ...Yeah. So, like I was saying... ::Fluttershy, pal, this won't cut it ::I need a pet to keep up with me ::Something awesome, something flying ::With coolness that defies gravity! :Fluttershy: I'm sensing you want an animal that can fly. :Rainbow Dash: Ya think? :Fluttershy ::I have plenty of wonderful creatures who soar in the sky ::Like a sweet hummingbird or a giant monarch butterfly :Rainbow Dash: Better, but cooler. :Fluttershy ::I see. How 'bout an owl, or a wasp, or a toucan? ::There's so many wonderful creatures the likes of that ::There are falcons and eagles ::They are both quite regal ::Or perhaps what you need is a dark and mysterious bat? :Rainbow Dash: Now you're talking! But instead of just one standout, now that's too many. ::So many choices, and such riches aplenty :Fluttershy: Not a bad problem to have, if you ask me. :Dash ::The bat would be awesome, but the wasp I'm digging too ::Do you have something in a yellow striped bat? :Fluttershy: No. ::I've got a hot pink flamingo, just dying to meet you :Dash ::What to do, what to do? gasp ::A prize! That's it! There's really just one way ::To find out which animal's best ::Hold a contest of speed, agility, and guts ::That will put each pet to the test :Fluttershy ::Don't forget style, that should be considered :Dash ::Then we'll know for sure who's best of the litter :Fluttershy ::The one who is awesome as cool :Dash ::Just like me ::Can't settle for less, 'cause I'm the best :[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] ::So a contest we will see :Dash ::Who's the number one, greatest, perfectest pet :[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] ::In the world for me! :Fluttershy ::May the games :[Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash] ::Begin! :Rainbow Dash: And may the best pet win! :Rainbow Dash: whistle :cheering :Rainbow Dash: whistle Shh! assembled animals So! You all think you've got what it takes to be my pet, do ya? Well, we'll just see about that! If any of you don't think you can handle it, bow out now before you humiliate yourself in front of your peers. This competition isn't for the weak. You'd better be prepared to step up your game! You call that flapping?! That's better. There's only room on Team Dash for one of you, and my future pet needs to be able to take it to the extreme! Any questions? :Applejack: I got one. Does she understand what a pet really needs? :Twilight Sparkle: Yeah, like care and attention, love and affection– Ugh! And breath mints! :Fluttershy: Now, you just pay attention, and try your best, and– :Rainbow Dash: Seriously, Fluttershy! The turtle? What did you bring that thing here for? :Fluttershy: Technically he's a tortoise, and he's always dreamed of being somepony's pet. He just wants a chance to compete, he won't get in the way. You won't even know he's here. :Rainbow Dash: No. :Fluttershy: Oh, just let him try. :Rainbow Dash: Ugh, but there's no way he can possibly keep up. Look at him! :Fluttershy: It won't hurt to let him try. :Rainbow Dash: But– :Fluttershy: Just let him try? :Rainbow Dash: Grrgh, ugh, fine! But don't say I didn't warn you! This isn't a game, you know! Alright, now these games will determine which one of you has the most important qualities I'm looking for in a pet. Speed. Agility. Guts. Style. Coolness. Awesomeness. And radicalness. :Twilight Sparkle: Aren't those all the same thing? :Rainbow Dash: You would think that, Twilight. And that's why you would never qualify to be my pet. :Rainbow Dash: Speed! On your marks... :Duck: quack :Rainbow Dash: Get set... whistle Sorta speedy... not speedy... pretty speedy... could be more speedy... :Falcon: cries :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! That's speed! :cheering :Rainbow Dash: the tortoise Tsk-tsk. That's just sad. :Rainbow Dash: Agility! Sorta agile... not agile... pretty agile... could be more agile... the tortoise Wanna know the opposite of agility? That. :cheering :Rainbow Dash: Yeah, baby, now that's what I call agility! voice Don't leave me hangin'! I'm gonna have to shave a point off your score for that. :Rainbow Dash: Okay! Which of you has the guts to try and get Opal's favorite toy away from her? :Opalescence: growls :squeaks :Rainbow Dash: Now that takes guts! :Opalescence: yowls :Rainbow Dash: Style! Any pet of mine's gotta look good, 'cause you gotta make me look good! :Rainbow Dash: Coolness! :hoots :Rainbow Dash: Sorta cool. :quacks :Rainbow Dash: Not cool. :cries :Rainbow Dash: Pretty cool. :cries :Rainbow Dash: Could be cooler. :buzzing :Rainbow Dash: Not what I had in mind. I can't hear you! :coughs :Rainbow Dash: Eugh. :cries :Rainbow Dash: Now that's a cool sound! :Rainbow Dash: bat Sorta awesome. toucan Not awesome. flamingo Could be more awesome. owl Ho ho ho, yeah, that is awesome! tortoise Uh, you did that already. That's pretty much all you can do, huh? :[My Little Pony theme song plays on glasses] :screeches :shatter :Rainbow Dash: Whoa! That was truly awesome! But I'm afraid this is the radicalness competition, so I'm gonna have to take some points off. :Rainbow Dash: sigh Listen, turtle... :Fluttershy: Tortoise. :Rainbow Dash: Whatever! You've had your fun, but I think you and I both know who made the cut and who didn't. :croaks :Rainbow Dash: You didn't. :cheering :Rainbow Dash: I mean... 'A' for effort and everything, you gave it your best shot, maybe I've got a gold star sticker around here somewhere you can have, but, seriously, go home. You're starting to creep me out. So, anyway, you're all outstanding competitors, but there can only be one of you who's number one. So the final tie-breaking contest is going to be... pause for dramatic effect... a race against... me! Through Ghastly Gorge! Dun dun dun! :cries :Rainbow Dash: Gesundheit. :"Ride of the Valkyries" plays :Rainbow Dash: Actually, Ghastly Gorge isn't scary. It's fun. Heh. I've flown through it a million times myself, so obviously I'll be at the front of the pack. But whichever of you make it across the finish line with me will have proven you can keep up with me, and will have earned the honor and glory of getting to be my pet! Ready? Setgo! :Rainbow Dash: Woo-hoo! Haha! Try to keep up! :Rainbow Dash: Can't catch me, ha-ha! :whistling :Rainbow Dash: whistles :Rainbow Dash: C'mon, slowpokes! You wanna win, don't ya? :Rainbow Dash: Oh! I forgot to tell you! Watch out for the Quarray eels! They don't like it when you get too close to their nests, like this. Whoa. :eels growl :Rainbow Dash: Easy, peasy, one-two-threesy! Right, guys? :cracking :Rainbow Dash: AVALANCHE! Hey! Whoaaaa! :Rainbow Dash: C'mon... No! Wait! Come back! Don't leave me! I'm the one who's supposed to win! I don't wanna end up stuck here... forever! Oh no, nonono, th-this can't be happening. Forever is way too long to be trapped in Ghastly Gorge. I mean, it's like, forever! Somepony! Anypony! Help me! :Rainbow Dash: Wahoo! My prayers have been answered! Oh, thankyouthankyoutha– You?! Oh no! Now I'm not only going to be stuck here forever, I'm gonna be stuck here forever with the most annoying turtle in the world! Gyh, I'm doomed. DOOMED, I tell you! :cheering :slowly dies down :Twilight Sparkle: Hm, something's not right here. :Fluttershy: Where's Rainbow Dash? :Applejack: Great galloping galoshes! There's been an avalanche in there! :Spike: Rainbow! :concerned chattering :Pinkie Pie: Wait! Look! :Fluttershy: It's the turtle! :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity and Twilight Sparkle: Tortoise! :Fluttershy: Oh, whatever... :Twilight Sparkle: And he's carrying something on his back... :Pinkie Pie: Ahh! It's Rainbow Dash! It's her! It's Rainbow! :cheering :slowly dies down again :Fluttershy: Maybe we'd better go meet him halfway. :cheering :Spike: Huh. Way to go, little guy! :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, thank goodness you're not hurt, Rainbow! :Rainbow Dash: Just my pride. :Rarity: I certainly hope all of this dreadful dust was worth it! sneezes :Applejack: It sure was, if'n it means Rainbow gets to have her own little critter just like the rest of us from now on. :Rainbow Dash: Uh... thanks. What you did... I owe you one. :Fluttershy: Rainbow! Your new pet is over here waiting for you! :awing :Rainbow Dash: Oh... Right... Yeah... That. :Spike: What's the matter? :Pinkie Pie: You got your perfect pet, right? :Fluttershy: The best of the best like you wanted, remember? It can fly and it's not a squirrel! Should we sing about it again? :Applejack: A falcon sure looks good on ya, Rainbow. :clicks :yelps :Rainbow Dash: Easy, fella. Nothing to be afraid of. The falcon sure does looks cool... He's absolutely everything I wanted in a pet. sigh :Fluttershy: Yay? :Rainbow Dash: But I said whoever crosses the finish line with me gets to be my pet. :Pinkie Pie: You did! You did say that! She did say that, that was the rule! :Rainbow Dash: And the only racer who crossed the finish line with me was the one who stopped to save me when I needed help. The tortoise! :cry :Twilight Sparkle: But what about the– :Applejack: Wouldja look at that? He even smiles slow. :Everypony: laughing :Rainbow Dash: Spike, take a letter. Dear Princess Celestia, :I used to think that the most important traits to look for in a pet, or any best friend, were all physical competitive abilities. But now I can see how short-sighted and shallow that was. :Opalescence: growls :Rainbow Dash: Today I learned what the most important quality really is. A certain kind of spirit. A stick-to-it-ive-ness. A never give up, can-do attitude that's the mark of a real winner. And this tortoise has it. :Twilight Sparkle: Tenacity. :Rainbow Dash: Gesundheit. You just can't stop that little guy. He's like a... like a... Tank! :Fluttershy: But Rainbow! You didn't want a pet that couldn't fly because it would keep you grounded and hold you back, remember? :Rainbow Dash: Hmm... :cheering and talking to their pets :Rainbow Dash: Heh. C'mon, Tank! We're gonna be late for our very first Pony Pet Playdate! :music :credits de:Transkripte/Ein Lieblingstier für Rainbow Dash en:Transcripts/May the Best Pet Win! es:Transcripciones/¡Que Gane la Mejor Mascota! pl:Transkrypty/Konkurs pupili Категория:Стенограммы, второй сезон